Rai
I had no idea I was such a drama magnet. -- Rai Sephiran (also known as Rai) is a veteran on Netbattle, having been in Netbattle for 4-5 years. He is known for his trolling, his log collection and his weird affinity to kill servers. He is known for taking down GSC RPG, DBF RPG, Smogon RPG, ATQ, Zeker, Lumine, Haxon and others. Very well known to RPG users. Perhaps the most hated person on Netbattle. However, he has now given up on killing servers, saying that "he matured". Many things about Rai's history are unknown. History An enchanting tale of destruction. Paradox Arena Rai first came on during the Blue Heaven times, and after battling a few people, he left for reasons unknown. Rai then eventually returned to Netbattle and came to Paradox Arena. He became a regular of Paradox Arena and met quite a few people. He didn't know then that he would be involved in huge amounts of drama. Rai met many people, like Mayakashi, Nocturn, Lil' Scrappy, ss5 vegito and kaiba. He tried very hard to become a moderator and he eventually got this. Then one day, Rai went to PIL RPG.. PIL RPG Rai then became a regular at PIL RPG. He also met Cel, a very fat person indeed. Anyway, the first time he went on the server, he got mods. He rose to mega admins quickly. Eventually, a man named Bill3k started hosting. He had the guts to kick Cel out of his own server and he paid dearly for that. Destruction of ATQ Rai is very notorious among ATQ members, and the most hated, simply because he was once completely responsible for the destruction of ATQ. Rai hated clans very much. He always wanted to kill clans. Therefore, he decided to kill the largest clan: ATQ. Quoted from ATQ's website: "In order to revive the spirit of ATQ, Kyo and several faithful members like Chicken, Thunderbolt, Batoil and Legend helped out in joining new members in. Joining new members make the clan more alive, but one big mistake has been done. ''Kyo went to Pokerealm (not sure if it’s the server) and fought Forte Raijectra. Kyo find that Forte has pretty good battle skills and being a mod in that server, Forte has given very good impression to Kyo and thus Kyo let him joined the clan. Forte Raijectra joined ATQ and was promoted very quickly to tier 3 because of his battling skills. He was once the better battler in ATQ. As promised in the rule, last time, having a tier 3 rank would be granted the forum admin. Forte Raijectra was very arrogant in his time in ATQ. When some clan mates ask for suggestion in battling skills, he don't give a damned, and worse, call them a noob, say that noobs should quit NB. (Everyone was once a noob when they start NB, why don't Forte quit NB the moment he start.) There even has a forum topic to vote whether Forte should be banned from ATQ. And the votes show 11 yes and 1 no. When he realise it, he post another topic, joking about this topic. ''No matter what jokes he has done to Atq members, Kyo did not expel Raijectra, because Kyo never expel anyone. This made Raijectra even more arrogant, and caused more people to hate him.'' Because of incoming exams, Kyo has to leave NB for a while. Now that Forte has no one to use as a cover for his arrogance, he is met with resentment from many other members. They scolded him back and said names about him, curse and sweared at him. In his rage, Raijectra, being an admin in the forum, went into the AdminCP and deleted all the post in the forum, and left Atq. The most important posts, that is the Memberlist and Strategies were all deleted. All the people's effort to make posts just went down the drain. For the memberlist section, we used to have 206 members, but after he deleted it, we lost track of the people. So i have to use the older memberlist which only has 156 members. This seemed like decreasing ATQ members by 50. This is what he did to the forum: http://s7.invisionfree.com/Antiquity/index.php?showtopic=39 (And thats the reason why NO ONE can be the forum admin beside the master and founder)" One part was forgotten here. I was good friends with the owner of the ATQ server, Crate, and I told him to close the ATQ server, which he did. Chaos Emblem The fat fuck Cel decided to open a new server (out of his thousands) and this time create RPG games and he gathered people to work on it. This is how Cel became the backstabbing nigger he is known for. Cel's friends also consisted of people like Da Almighty Wombat and Soviet Kioku. Soon, Cel's fetish for fapping to anime girls at the time (This hasn't stopped only recently until June '07, mind you, he's clean now) was commonly used against him by the burrowers. 21:27:32 Celebi: http://img132.imageshack.us/img132/1815/20...013701586kd.jpg I'am so happy guys. Dreams come true after all. But soon, Cel had pissed off Raijectra, who at the time, was promised admins, and took it as (his famous line:) 'backstabbing', and fucked Cel over, also at the time, spewing the favorite quote: "Cel was up all night long playing Pokemon Stadium 2!!". ... Celebi(RPG): .-. Celebi(RPG): Just don't do it again Arcane: Or nevermind here Arcane: Anyway Celebi(RPG): I'm begging you Celebi(RPG): You're using my PMS weakness against me Arcane: You did worse to me Celebi(RPG): God I'll give you whatever you want Celebi(RPG): Just name it Celebi(RPG): Not on NB Celebi(RPG): ANYTHING Arcane: Let's see Arcane: What about, a life time of respect and no backstabbing? Celebi(RPG): Fine Celebi(RPG): Fine Celebi(RPG): FIne Celebi(RPG): FIne Celebi(RPG): Fine Arcane: Don't spam before I do more Celebi(RPG): Sorry Arcane: I would also like my auth given back Celebi(RPG): Fine Celebi(RPG): There Celebi(RPG): ok Celebi(RPG): I promise not to fuck up again Celebi(RPG): For real Celebi(RPG): What else do you want me to do for you Arcane: I'm trying to think Arcane: Nothing else for now Arcane: You're in luck Celebi(RPG): Rai it wasn't hurting my feelings Celebi(RPG): It was using my PMS problem against me Arcane: I wonder why you said Kioku hurt your feelings Celebi(RPG): And you're the first person to fully use that right Celebi(RPG): He didn't Celebi(RPG): He made me angry though Arcane: But you said text does not effect you Celebi(RPG): You see how you got me angry and it was text? Celebi(RPG): Everyone can Celebi(RPG): Even with words Celebi(RPG): Because that's in me Arcane: I don't get angry at anything on the internet Arcane: When someone calls me a Nazi I do nothing Celebi(RPG): Rai I know I needed that Celebi(RPG): But you're lucky it was the internet only Celebi(RPG): Because in real life, you'd pretty much end up... Celebi(RPG): 1) In the hospital Celebi(RPG): 2) Dead Celebi(RPG): 3) ... Celebi(RPG): You haven't seen me in real life man Celebi(RPG): I've did it before Celebi(RPG): Seriously, I was one of the feared people on the block a few years ago Arcane: OH MY GOD Arcane: WHAT THE FUCK Celebi(RPG): I've been worse back then Celebi(RPG): But because of the help out there Celebi(RPG): I've settled down a bit Celebi(RPG): It comes beyond me why I'm even talking this but meh Celebi(RPG): Rai Celebi(RPG): Back then I would Celebi(RPG): Like 5-6 years ago Celebi(RPG): Over the Internet, people won't dear even talk to me Celebi(RPG): But I'm cooled now Celebi(RPG): And yeah, me and my family have a long history behind us Celebi(RPG): Canadians can kick ass, too Celebi(RPG): Do you consider a person stabbing more than over 10 people in the past funny, Rai? Celebi(RPG): I'm lucky I even got excused Celebi(RPG): Or else I'd be still in jail Celebi(RPG): It isn't that funny, Rai Celebi(RPG): Unless you like to see blood Celebi(RPG): Then I can see it funny for you Celebi(RPG): Also rai Celebi(RPG): Would you like a custom team? Arcane: Did you kill anyone? Arcane: I do not play this RPG Celebi(RPG): Ok. Celebi(RPG): And no like I said Celebi(RPG): I don't do killing anymore Celebi(RPG): Or I'll be killed Arcane: But did you kill anyone Celebi(RPG): These police force do not play games Arcane: Before Celebi(RPG): And yes ... Hurricane Celebi: Read IM please so i can explain to you this shit Hurricane Celebi: Had to do it Hurricane Celebi: Stop inviting him Hurricane Celebi: :/ Arcane: Please don't stab me mister Hurricane Celebi: God would you shut up about that already? Arcane: Okay fine Hurricane Celebi: ._. Arcane: But that was hilarious Hurricane Celebi: Thank you. Arcane: Which prison did you go to? Hurricane Celebi: I told you I got excused Hurricane Celebi: Because it was a disability Hurricane Celebi: Which I could not control Hurricane Celebi: And from that point I never did it again Hurricane Celebi: Which was since 2004 Arcane: But you said you would still be in jail Arcane: Which means you were in jail Hurricane Celebi: Oh god excuse my horrible grammer Arcane: So whose life have you ended? Hurricane Celebi: IRL? Hurricane Celebi: Or Internet Arcane: Real life Hurricane Celebi: If you mean IRL Hurricane Celebi: 10+ Hurricane Celebi: Some blacks Hurricane Celebi: ! Arcane: Why did you end their life? Hurricane Celebi: We got into arugements Hurricane Celebi: And I went overtoll because of my pms prob Arcane: Have you ever been to prison? Hurricane Celebi: No Hurricane Celebi: And I'm lucky Hurricane Celebi: Though as soon as they heard I had that problem they gave me injections and etc Hurricane Celebi: And I cooled down Arcane: How many people have you killed on the internet Hurricane Celebi: None Hurricane Celebi: Just real bad arugements Arcane: With me included? Arcane: You wanted to kill me, didn't you? Hurricane Celebi: No lol Hurricane Celebi: If it was 2000-2003 Hurricane Celebi: I would Arcane: Do you know what PMS is? Arcane: Do not go to Wikipedia Hurricane Celebi: sorry eating Hurricane Celebi: And no Arcane: HAHAHAHA Hurricane Celebi: it means permenstrual syndrome Arcane: Premenstrual Arcane: Anyway Arcane: Nevermind that Arcane: So what is your history with your family? Hurricane Celebi: past members had that prob Arcane: Past members? Hurricane Celebi: and I gtg soon so hurry Arcane: Did you kill them with your knife? Hurricane Celebi: yeah Hurricane Celebi: Uh no Hurricane Celebi: They did with other people though Arcane: So what is your history Arcane: With your parents and brothers Hurricane Celebi: gtg ... But soon the Burrowers deserted Cel. ...Then his monitor blew out and he was missing for 3 months. Burrow Rai was immensely bored with Netbattle, and decided to simply go to the Burrow and read funny logs. He posted logs of Cel, Dark Lugia and furries. He showed his trolling potential first when he did something all of the Burrow wasn't able to do, crack Dark Lugia. His personality changed immensely. Arcane: You're ripping off Kioku Arcane: Hahahaha Arcane: I heard you broke up with Lycos? Soviet Dark Lugia: I can be cool too, see? I'm a Soviet!!!!1 Arcane: You broke up with Lycos Soviet Dark Lugia: Nah Soviet Dark Lugia: Who told you this? Wombat? Maya? Soviet Dark Lugia: Of course, Wombat probably exagerated something I said Arcane: So are you still with Lycos? Soviet Dark Lugia: I still talk to him, not as much, but still Arcane: What happened? Soviet Dark Lugia: Nothing really. Soviet Dark Lugia: Nothing special Arcane: Something happened Arcane: Tell me Soviet Dark Lugia: I said nothing note worthy happened Soviet Dark Lugia: Want me to make up something? Soviet Dark Lugia: To give you something to talk about? Arcane: Something happened between you two Arcane: Tell me Soviet Dark Lugia: Not between me and Lycos, but I don't talk to him as much since i'm busy with other persons and other stuff lately Soviet Dark Lugia: Of course stuff happen, bit I haven't broke up or anything like this Arcane: You're cheating on him? Soviet Dark Lugia: No, and I haven't done anything with him since a really long time by the way Arcane: Why did you quit cybering Lycos? Soviet Dark Lugia: Because, I don't do this all the time, its fun, but you get bored eventualy Arcane: So you quit being homosexual? Soviet Dark Lugia: Nah, i'm still like i've always been Arcane: Are you proud of being homosexual? Soviet Dark Lugia: No, i'm not running around claming it like a real fag Soviet Dark Lugia: And I hate those Arcane: Do you cyber people other than Lycos? Soviet Dark Lugia: Yeah, sometime, but not often, like I said, I like to cyber, but not all the time Soviet Dark Lugia: Or it get boring Arcane: So, can you tell me why you never talk with Lycos much anymore? Soviet Dark Lugia: I'm still friend with Lycos, but just don't talk to him much lately, because he isn't the only person I know, I can't talk to him 24/7 Soviet Dark Lugia: And its not like i'm ignoring him, he don't talk to me much either Soviet Dark Lugia: But its not by hate or anything like this Arcane: Just tell me why Soviet Dark Lugia: Well, maybe because I made another good friend lately, and like to discuss with him too, Lycos isn't the only interesting person out there Soviet Dark Lugia: He understood, and didn't got mad or anything Soviet Dark Lugia: I was surprised Soviet Dark Lugia: Yeah Arcane: So who is this person you cyber now? Soviet Dark Lugia: Someone I found randomly, not on NB Arcane: How did you meet him? Soviet Dark Lugia: Found his live journal Soviet Dark Lugia: And read it Arcane: What animal is he in real life? Soviet Dark Lugia: Well, he is a dragon like me, thats why I am with him, since im into dragons Arcane: Can you explain your transformation into a Dragon? Soviet Dark Lugia: I stoped talking about this, I can say i'm not a dragon, happy now? Arcane: I really thought you were a Dragon! Soviet Dark Lugia: I don't force you to think this, I you want to see me as a dragon its ok, if you don't want to I wont force you. Arcane: Can you give me the link to his life journal? Soviet Dark Lugia: No, sorry, I found it by accident and lost the page a while ago Soviet Dark Lugia: Don't know what name he used for it Soviet Dark Lugia: So I cant find it anymore ... Rai would have many, many encounters with furries, some of which are even more disgusting than usual. Norulz was a leading furry. 16:49:28 Vash the Stampede: i must go to AGNPH and look at flareon hentai yeah sure im a furry alright kioku 15:50:40 Vash the Stampede: So fucking what if i masturbate to flareon you faggots 11:59:37 Vash the Stampede: i have fantasies about giant flareon pussy ... Arcane: Vash masturbates to Flareon Arcane: He admitted it Marionette Owl: Yeah well, Neon masturbated to Lapras Marionette Owl: i masturbated to Gardevoir Arcane: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA ... Norulz: and Kioku doesn't really have a life, besides always "being there" for Wombat. Norulz: The first time he came out of his hole, he needed orientation so he wouldn't get lost. Norulz: By, I'm guessing, Wombat? ... 10:05:23 Norulz: Well, I was in agph and I just saw a hot pic. 10:05:26 Norulz: There, that's why. ... However, Rai viewed the Burrow as imperfect. Rai then temporarily left. Smogon RPG Rai instantly became a mod on Smogon RPG, as he was known for being great in RPGs. He was promoted to admins quite quickly. He also became the greatest champion of the server, rarely being beaten at all. He was hated though, and was called a tyrant. Stryker became the host of SRPG out of nowhere. Stryker then kicked out Rai, mainly because he wasn't liked. This annoyed Rai, and he decided to destroy Smogon RPG. He gathered a team of Cel, Jus, Vash and ss5 vegito to destroy Pokemon RPG. Rai and vegito banned everyone from the RPG while Rai makepoked everyone's pokemon into a team of Magikarps, Jus, Vash and Cel botted and spammed the server. During this time, a legendary log came out that many people on NB would know about. ... Arcane: Hello there. Arcane: Iamwwf. iamwwfSleeping: oh iamwwfSleeping: oh i didn't go to the wrong sever iamwwfSleeping: k i would play aoc within 5 mins Arcane: I'm gaining back power. Arcane: Admins. Later on.. Arcane: Hello there. Arcane: Iamwwf. iamwwfSleeping: oh iamwwfSleeping: oh i didn't go to the wrong sever iamwwfSleeping: k i would play aoc within 5 mins Arcane: Stryker is going down. Arcane: I'm gaining back power. Arcane: Admins. iamwwfSleeping: if you have any things to talk, just within 5 mins Sephiroth.: Hey bitch. Sephiroth.: I'm admin now. iamwwfPro-stryker: oh arcane iamwwfPro-stryker: i'm wrong iamwwfPro-stryker: you are the great iamwwfPro-stryker: just let me alive in the sever please Sephiroth.: You are as lame as ever, iamwwf. Sephiroth.: And I'm going to ban you. Sephiroth.: I'm just waiting until Shiv says it's time. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: You talked behind my back. Sephiroth.: And you're going to pay. Sephiroth.: With a ban. Sephiroth.: Hahahaha! Sephiroth.: You're going to pay. iamwwfPro-Arcane: no please Sephiroth.: Shiv says I can ban you. iamwwfPro-Arcane: i'm realy wrong Sephiroth.: So I will ban you. Sephiroth.: You can't suck up this time! Sephiroth.: Hahahahaha. Sephiroth.: You're going to be BANNED. Sephiroth.: Now pee in your pants. Sephiroth.: And tremble on your seat. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Sephiroth.: Are you happy? iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: Because I'm going to ban you! Sephiroth.: Yes I am. iamwwfPro-Arcane: no please Sephiroth.: You'll lose your team and EVERYTHING! iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: You'll NEVER come back. Sephiroth.: NEVER. Sephiroth.: It's your fault. iamwwfPro-Arcane: you are right iamwwfPro-Arcane: i'm realy a idiot Sephiroth.: I'm still banning you. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: You'll never be unbanned. iamwwfPro-Arcane: please no Sephiroth.: NEVER. Sephiroth.: I'm going to ban you soon. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: Enjoy your REMAINING time! iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: HAHAHAHAH Sephiroth.: YESSSSSSSSSS Sephiroth.: YOU'RE GONNA BE BANNED! Sephiroth.: FOR TALKING BEHIND MY BACK! Sephiroth.: FOREVER. Sephiroth.: AND FOREVER. Sephiroth.: AND FOREVER. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO iamwwfPro-Arcane: i won't do that again Sephiroth.: OH IT'S TOO LATE IAMWWF Sephiroth.: YOU COMMITTED MANY CRIMES Sephiroth.: YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK Sephiroth.: THIS WAS THE LAST CHANCE Sephiroth.: IT'S GONE Sephiroth.: YOU'RE BANNED iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOo Sephiroth.: BYE iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOO iamwwfPro-Arcane: PLEASE NO Sephiroth.: No. Sephiroth.: I'm banning you. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: Until you die. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: Are you happy? Sephiroth.: It's your point? Sephiroth.: I mean. Sephiroth.: It's your fault. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: You're going to be BANNED. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Sephiroth.: STUPID LITTLE IAMWWF iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: YOU COMMITTED CRIMES Sephiroth.: AND YOU'LL PAY FOR THEM Sephiroth.: I'LL SEE YOU NEVER AGAIN Sephiroth.: IN THE RPG Sephiroth.: HAHAHA iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE BANNED FOREVER Sephiroth.: GET IT Sephiroth.: FOREVER iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: Haha. Sephiroth.: Are you crying? Sephiroth.: In real life? iamwwfPro-Arcane: yes....... Sephiroth.: Really? iamwwfPro-Arcane: yes...... Sephiroth.: Hahaha! Sephiroth.: Crybaby Sephiroth.: How old are you? Sephiroth.: Tell me. Sephiroth.: The truth. iamwwfPro-Arcane: 12 Sephiroth.: HAHAHAHAAHAHA iamwwfPro-Arcane: do you realy know? iamwwfPro-Arcane: *want to know Sephiroth.: You'll be banned forever. Sephiroth.: Cry forever. Sephiroth.: Because you'll be banned forever. iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: YESSSSSSSSSS iamwwfPro-Arcane: NOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: Are you crying now? iamwwfPro-Arcane: yes.... Sephiroth.: Still? Sephiroth.: Is this RPG that important to you? iamwwfPro-Arcane: yes Sephiroth.: Do you really love this RPG? Sephiroth.: With your heart? iamwwfPro-Arcane: yes Sephiroth.: I'll unban you Sephiroth.: If you do something for me iamwwfPro-Arcane: THANKKKKKK iamwwfPro-Arcane: what thing Sephiroth.: Wait. Sephiroth.: I'm trying to get the picture. Sephiroth.: http://mikey.i.ph/albums/images/obese_fat_guy.jpg Sephiroth.: Masturbate to hm Sephiroth.: him Sephiroth.: Masturbate iamwwfam Idiot: ....... Sephiroth.: To get unbanned. Sephiroth.: You want to be unbanned? Sephiroth.: Do it. Sephiroth.: If you want to. iamwwfam Idiot: yes Sephiroth.: Masturbate to him. Sephiroth.: To be unbanned. iamwwfam Idiot: ........ Sephiroth.: Only way. Sephiroth.: I'm sorry. Sephiroth.: You have to. Sephiroth.: So do it. iamwwfam Idiot: .... Sephiroth.: ALRIGHT Sephiroth.: You're banned. iamwwfam Idiot: doing iamwwfam Idiot: NOOOOOOOOOO Sephiroth.: Are you masturbating? Sephiroth.: If you masturbate you'll be unbanned iamwwfam Idiot: yes... Sephiroth.: Continue masturbating. Sephiroth.: Continue. iamwwfam Idiot: continuing Sephiroth.: Yeah Sephiroth.: Do it. Sephiroth.: More. Sephiroth.: You're masturbating to the fat guy, right? iamwwfam Idiot: yes Sephiroth.: Yes. Sephiroth.: He's handsome isn't he? iamwwfam Idiot: honestly, no Sephiroth.: Okay, just masturbate to him. Sephiroth.: Okay, done yet? Sephiroth.: So did you have fun masturbating to that fat guy? iamwwfam Idiot: not yet iamwwfam Idiot: its difficult iamwwfam Idiot: no Sephiroth.: Alright. Sephiroth.: Continue. Sephiroth.: Do more. Sephiroth.: Tell me when you finish, and you'll be unbanned! Sephiroth.: That's what you want, right! iamwwfam Idiot: finished Sephiroth.: I hate to blow it to you. Sephiroth.: But you're homosexual now! iamwwfam Idiot: ......... Sephiroth.: Just joking. Sephiroth.: Thanks for that, you might be unbanned iamwwfam Idiot: THANKKKKKKKK Sephiroth.: You made me laugh so hard. Sephiroth.: I said MIGHT. Sephiroth.: You might be banned. Sephiroth.: I hate people who talk behind my back. Sephiroth.: Wait. iamwwfam Idiot: ......... Sephiroth.: Fine. Sephiroth.: I'm unbanning you. Sephiroth.: Forever. Sephiroth.: Happy? iamwwfam Idiot: THANKKKKKKKKK iamwwfam Idiot: YESSSSSSSSSSSS Sephiroth.: Also you're homosexual now. Sephiroth.: Don't be too happy. Sephiroth.: You're gay. Sephiroth.: I'm joking! Sephiroth.: Don't worry. Sephiroth.: You're straight. Sephiroth.: You're unbanned and you can keep your team. Sephiroth.: Are you happy now? iamwwfam Idiot: THANKKKKKKK Sephiroth.: One last thing. Sephiroth.: If you want to be unbanned. Sephiroth.: Say you're homosexual. iamwwfam Idiot: what Sephiroth.: Come on. iamwwfam Idiot: i am homosexual iamwwfam Idiot: YESSSSSSSSS ... Kaiba then forced Stryker to leave. GSC RPG II Rai became a coowner on GSC RPG II. He, for the first time, tried his best to improve the forums and server and was liked by the server. However, Haxon decided to brainwash Cel to remove Rai from the server, which would be the downfall of both of them. CM and DBF constantly were at eachothers throats; until CM merged into GSC, when even people such as Raijectra had coownered it. Then, GSC and DBF went into some huge drama-ish conflicts, which eventually got settled but never fully. Then, Cel was brainwashed by Haxon to deauth Rai. Though he was not disliked, Haxon convinced Cel to make fake logs in order to kick Rai out, even though Rai was completely managing the server. Cel had backstabbed Rai once again, and Rai decided to end it once and for all. Since everyone who was good with Rai was on GSC, Rai had a huge lack of people to attack Cel. First of all, since he owned GSC RPG's forums, he closed that. His master plans second stage was to manipulate DBF into helping him, and this resulted him in getting Blue Kirby's help, which would be a huge help later on. Then, he spread GSC RPG's scripts and registry to every server on Netbattle, including the Brazilian ones. The Brazilian ones would eventually go to Cel and tell him that Rai had given them the script. Anyway, Rai had also remembered the password which Cel gave him about 2-3 years ago and he used that to attack his new forums. http://z11.invisionfree.com/GSCRPG/index.php? However, Rai knew that this wasn't enough. He only had himself and Blue Kirby in the attack on GSC. Rai told Blue Kirby to get the trust of GSC RPG and make scripts for them. Blue Kirby gave them a script which would crash Cel's server with a command. Rai knew that this still wasn't enough. However, Vash the Stampede, ruined this for Rai and Blue Kirby and told Cel. In the final stage, Rai knew that his friends were keylogging people on Runescape. Using someone to act as a friend who was very pissed off by Rai and wanted to beat him, Cel was keylogged. Now, Rai got control of Cel's MSN account, AIM account and many other things. Cel was forced to give up, and Rai decided to work together with him in destroying DBF, because Zeker was trying to virus him. DBF RPG While Rai was nice to the people on DBF RPG and decided against trolling them, Zeker still wanted to virus him. While Rai didn't want to attack servers anymore, he was forced to do this. He gathered a team of attackers including Cel, Icy and Steve. His plan was to keylog Zeker, and on September, he did so. He got some logs of him, but it stopped working for some reason.. During this time, Rai made another plan to destroy DBF RPG. He made a forum on Proboards to utilize a glitch which allowed him to get passwords of the people who join the forums. This failed, but he got something even more useful.. Haxon joined the forum. His password was "darkness". Rai instantly attacked his MSN accounts. Anyway, for a month, Rai interestingly didn't get any logs on Zeker. He started getting them, and he attacked the forums as soon as he could. He got Zeker's home address and phone number, destroyed DBF's IP, destroyed a forum with 1000 members and at the mean time he got his team of attackers to destroy the server. Naturally, Zeker quit. To be continued.. Nowadays, Rai can be seen on PIL RPG. Talents Rai was far, far more different than your usual server killer. He didn't have any tools to kill servers. Instead, he relied on his planning and manipulation skills to kill a server. Rai is also known for his trolling. His log collection can be seen here: http://pokemoninternetland.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=171